A special connection
by ny26
Summary: After “Hyde School Reunion”. Leo finds out about Chris and he avoids him. When Chris is shot by a darklighter will Leo finally start paying attention before it’s too late?


A special connection

Summery: Set after "Hyde School Reunion". After Leo finds out about Chris being his son, he avoids him. When Chris is shot by a darklighter will Leo finally start paying attention before it's too late?

* * *

Leo Wyatt was shocked like never before in his life. Just a few hours ago he had discovered that Chris was his son. The annoying, self-confident, smart-ass whitelighter from the future was his son. He clearly hadn't been prepared for anything like this. Chris had made nothing else than trouble since he got here and if he hadn't seen the proof of the fact that he was his son, then he would have never believed it.

_FLASHBACK_

Leo was just up there when he heard a agonized cry for help from Piper. Immediately, without thinking of the vow that he would stay up there, he orbed down to the manor's living room. His eyes widened by the sight in front of him. Piper was lying in the middle of a broken table with a huge wound on her stomach, obviously caused by an energy ball. Within a second Leo was at her side and started healing.

"My baby" he heard Piper gasp and it was then that Leo noticed that her stomach was _very_ big. She was pregnant. Leo was shocked at this. Was Piper having a relationship with someone else? Or was this baby his own? The night on the ghostly plane almost six months ago came back to his mind. Six months ago... it would fit. But why didn't Piper tell him?

However, he had no more time to think about it because suddenly Chris orbed into the room beside them, with a heavily bleeding gash on his left side. The only thing he could say was "Mom!" before he fainted and fell to the floor.

Leo, not able to comprehend the meaning of the events in front of him, continued healing Piper's wound and watched confused how Chris' closed too. How was this possible? Why would Chris heal when he healed Piper? His eyes were drifting back to her swollen belly and a sudden realization came over him. But a second later he tried to get this thought out of his head again. It just wasn't possible...

Finally Piper was completely healed, just like Chris, and sat up quickly. "Chris!" she exclaimed towards the ceiling, unaware of his presence.

"Over there" Leo pointed out. Piper followed his gaze and gasped in fear when she saw her son lying beside her, unconsciouness. She immediately took his head into her lap and caressed his face. "Chris, baby, wake up. Please" she whispered with tears in her eyes. She looked worriedly down at her stomach and then back to Leo, who had a totally shocked expression on his face. Piper ignored it and asked "Is he okay?"

Leo couldn't answer. His voice seemed gone. He just kept looking at both of them while he still tried to deny what was obvious by now. How? Why? Chris... he couldn't... it wasn't possible. Without noticing he started to shake his head as if this movement would get rid of the truth.

Piper was clearly freaked out when she saw Leo shaking his head. "What's wrong with him?" she practically yelled. "Did I... did I loose him?"

Before Leo had the chance to say something, what he wouldn't have done anyways, Chris' eyes flickered open and he looked up at his mother. A bit disoriented he asked "Mom?"

Piper, overfilled with joy, quickly kissed him on the forehead and whispered back "Yes sweetie, it's me. Don't worry, you're okay now."

Chris started to sat up and groaned when he felt a sharp pain in his head. Then he remembered what had happened. He had been in the underworld, doing some research, when he had suddenly started to bleed heavily without any reason. He had quickly realized what that meant and had immediately orbed to his mother. Frantically he turned around to face her. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned and scared. "Are you hurt? We should call Leo..."

"He's here Chris" Piper interrupted him and shot a glance at her still very shocked looking ex-husband before she turned back to her son. "And I'm fine. If I wouldn't then..." She trailed off, not wanting to finish this sentence.

Chris payed no attention to her after her statement that Leo was already there. One look at his father made it clear that he knew about him. The expression on his face was priceless. There was shock, that was understandable, but also something else. Chris watched him carefully and tried to figure it out. Was it surprise? Sure, but not really the right word. Confusion? No, Leo didn't seem to be confused. Then he could suddenly think of something that would match. Disgust...

"Leo, I know this is a shock" Piper began, not really comfortable. She looked worriedly over to Chris, who stared at Leo with a far away look on his face, like he would see something, that only he was able to comprehend. Turning back to her ex-husband she started talking again. "Listen, I know that I might should have told you about this, but I..."

"Told me what?" Leo cut her off, his eyes never leaving Chris. He knew exactly what Piper was talking about, but he wouldn't be able to believe it until he had heard it.

Piper sighed before she answered "Chris is our son. I'm pregnant and..."

"No, this isn't possible" Leo interrupted her again, this time locking eyes with her. He _knew_ that it _was_ possible and that it _was_ the truth what she told him, but he found himself denying it automatically.

Piper shot another worried look at her son, who didn't move at all and had a blank expression on his, but kept staring at his father. Any other person would have thought that Chris simply didn't care about what Leo had just said, but Piper knew it better. A bit angry now, she once again turned back to Leo with a hard look in her eyes, that made pretty clear what she would do to him, if he dared to reject her son. "Leo, _Chris is our son_. And I strongly advice you to take your time to think about whatever you're going to say before you speak."

Leo took this as a chance to get out. He would follow Piper's advice and take his time before he would say something thoughtless. He nodded his head slightly, as if saying, okay I'm gonna think about it, and orbed away, not without looking once again into the green eyes of the young man in front of him.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

It was now that Leo realized that he had been staring in his own eyes. How could he missed that the last months? Chris looked so much like Piper, he knew his way through the house from the beginning, the book of shadows trusted him... there were so many hints... and still he had never figured it out. But then, did he have any reason to think something like this? Chris had done so much questionable things since he arrived, was it really a miracle that Leo hadn't thought about the possibility that they could be related? He was still sure that Chris was the one who sent him to Valhalla and he was still angry about the incident with the demon in the nursery a few months ago. Suddenly he realized that he wasn't just angry with Chris, he hated him. In the last months Leo had grown to hate him. He hated his own son. How fucked up was that? What should he say to him now? Sorry son, you did a few things that caused me to hate you, don't take it personally... or just straight away – I hate you, son... How could this happen? What should he do now? He loved Wyatt so much and he had always wished to have more kids but this situation was just plain... plain what? It was crazy and unbelievable and totally fucked up! Leo Wyatt was, for the first time in his life, lost for a way out.

* * *

Piper was worried sick. She was in the kitchen making dinner, but actually she just needed something to do so she wouldn't call Paige to orb her to Chris immediately. She knew that he needed some time alone but her motherly instinct almost screamed at her to look after him. But she wasn't sure if this wouldn't upset Chris even more right now so she just kept her hands moving to take her mind off from the events from this afternoon.

_FLASHBACK_

Piper suppressed a furious groan when she watched Leo leave but quickly turned to her son, who was still staring at the spot where his father had just been. "Chris, honey, are you okay?" she asked worriedly. She knew that Chris had a few issues with Leo and her ex-husband's reaction... well, she would certainly blow him up when she saw him the next time if he wouldn't show up soon again to make it up to their son.

Chris looked at her with an expression of vulnerability that broke Piper's heart. He then nodded. "Sure mom, I'm fine" he answered with an emotionless voice.

"Chris, don't act like you doesn't care about..." Piper began but was cut off from her son.

"I don't. Leo was never..." He trailed off, not wanting to worry his mother any further.

"Never what?" Piper asked. "A father to you? Chris, my dad also wasn't much around when I was young..."

"You can't compare Leo to grandpa" Chris interrupted her, somehow angry. "Grandpa is..."

"Awesome?" Piper finished with a smile.

Chris nodded and had to smile slightly. However his smile faded quicky when his thoughts drifted back to his father. "I have to go" he said abruptly and stood up from the floor. "I need to do some research on who's going to turn Wyatt."

"Chris, please lets talk about it" Piper pleaded. She didn't want her son to be alone after what just happened. "Leo was just shocked. I bet he's gonna be very sorry for how he just acted. Give him a second chance."

"Mom, I'm fine, really. Don't worry so much" Chris said and smiled at her assuringly before he orbed away, leaving Piper totally upset.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Hey, wow that smells good" Phoebe said when she entered the kitchen and pulled Piper out of her thoughts. She immediately realized that something wasn't right because her older sister had tears in her eyes. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

Piper looked at her and mumbled "Just the hormones, forget it."

"Piper, I can see that something's bothering you and it's not just the hormones" Phoebe said and went over to her to take her hand. "Tell me."

Piper took a deep breath before she said "Leo found out about Chris."

Phoebe's eyes widened. For a moment she was speechless then she asked "How did he react?"

"He was shocked. He said that it isn't possible" Piper answered, remembering Leo's words.

"Oh, that's bad. Thank god that Chris wasn't there..." Phoebe began but when she noticed her sister wince, she added "Or was he?"

Piper nodded. "He was there. A demon attacked me today and he shot an energy ball at my stomach. I – I almost lost Chris..." She choked back a sob before she continued "Then Leo showed up to heal me and Chris orbed also in. He was affected by the demon's attack and Leo could see that. When he healed me, he also healed Chris."

"Where is Chris?" Phoebe suddenly asked concerned.

"I don't know" Piper answered, a single tear running down her cheek. "He seemed so hurt by Leo's reaction and then he just orbed away and said that he had to make some research. And now he's alone – what if he needs me?"

Phoebe remained silent for a while before she spoke again. "How about we give Chris some time – lets say til dinner, and then we'll call Paige to take us to him if he doesn't show up?"

Piper nodded reluctantly. She wanted to go to her son right now, but she knew that Phoebe was might right. But what if not? What if he really needed her and she let him alone just because she thought he was strong enough to deal with it? She would never forgive herself if she would let him down. She knew that he _was_ strong but he was still her son and it was her job to take care of him. She looked over to the clock. It was five pm. In an hour it was dinner time and then she would go and get him even if he would tell her that he didn't need her. Damn it, she was his mother and it was time that he started letting her do her job.

* * *

Chris felt like dying – literally. Cold sweat started to form on his forehead and he felt a sharp pain in his chest where the darklighter arrow had hit him an hour ago. He was lying next to the bench on his and Bianca's special spot. After he had left the manor he had first wanted to orb to the Golden Gate Bridge but then he had thought that Leo would might be there too and he certainly hadn't wanted to face his father right now. The expression on his face when he had found out about him being his son, was constantly before his eyes. He wasn't sure what to make out of it but it didn't take a genius to understand that Leo wasn't happy about what he found out. Only a few minutes after he had arrived here, a darklighter had showed up and shot him with an arrow before he had even time to react. The pain was getting stronger by every minute that passed and even though he didn't want to call for his father, he realized that he had no other choice. He would die if the poison had more time to work. Weakly and with a hoarse voice he called out "Leo."

Chris waited a few seconds but nothing happened. No blue orbs came in sight and he wasn't really surprised at this. Since the incident with the demon who had scanned Wyatt for evil Leo was mad at him, even more than usual. And the look of shock and disgust on Leo's face an hour ago didn't help him to believe that he would come. A sudden realization came over Chris that made him shiver heavily. He would die because his father hated him right now so much that he wouldn't show up to heal him. But what was with Wyatt? If he died then who should save him? "Leo!" he cried out again with desperation and fear in his voice.

Again, nothing. Chris felt tears coming to his eyes. Was this the way it would end? He had fought so hard to gain Leo's trust and when he had finally got it he had lost it again. Even if he didn't want to admit it, his father standing up for him had meant everything to him. And now he was going to die because Leo hated him. _His father hated him... _Chris began to feel dizzy and his vision started to blur. With all his last strenght his emmited a weak cry "Dad..."

* * *

Leo was standing on the Golden Gate Bridge when he heard a low voice calling out for him. He immediately recognized it as Chris'. He sighed and tried to ignore it. He wasn't ready to face his son yet. The fact of how much he had grown to hate Chris was still to much for him to bear and it would get only worse if he should talk with him right now. He still hadn't figured it out what he should tell him. He couldn't say that he hated him... Piper would blow him to pieces! But she couldn't understand how he felt right now. He frowned confused when he heard Chris calling for him again. Was he in pain? His voice had sounded very weak somehow. Maybe he should look after him... but _what should he say to him_? Leo sighed again and decided to ignore his calls. If he would show up at Chris' side and say something thoughtlessly then it could hurt his son more than if he just stayed away from him.

However Chris' next call made him question his decision. _Dad..._ he heard his son's weak and desperate voice. Suddenly Leo felt a sharp pain in his chest and he immediately knew that it was the connection between him and his son that had just kicked in. A connection he had felt from the first moment he took sight of Chris but he had denied it always. Without even questioning if he should go now or not, he orbed away to where he sensed his son. He appeared at a spot in the Golden Gate Park and found himself staring down at Chris who was lying unconscious at his feet. His shirt was covered with blood and next to him lay a darklighter arrow. Out of instinct Leo knelt down beside him and hold his hands over his wound to heal him.

Why the hell had he waited so long to orb to him? Chris was barely alive and it took Leo all his concentration so that he could make his power work. "Come on Chris, you have to fight" he whispered firmly, not even aware of what he was saying. All his attention was on his son's wound that slowly – _very_ slowly – started to close. "You can't just leave me now. Give me a second chance."

A half minute later the wound closed and Chris opened his eyes. It was then that Leo realized something. He didn't hate him... Sure, he had been angry at Chris sometimes, more than just that actually, but looking into these green eyes he knew, he _felt_, that he couldn't hate him. The connection Leo had just discovered between them made it impossible for him to do so. On the contrary, it made clear that he loved his son. From the moment Piper had told him that she was pregnant with Wyatt he had loved his son already and it wasn't any different with Chris. By god, he was his son! How could he just think for _one_ second that he could hate him? The knowledge of Chris' true identity should have made everything clear to him. But fortunately what just happened had snapped him to reality. What he had just done, healing his son and saving his life, that was what he was supposed to do. That was what he _had_ to do. He was Chris' father and know that he finally accepted it the connection between them grew stronger and stronger – just like his love towards the young man in front of him.

After Chris had opened his eyes he needed a few seconds to be able to recognize the man in front of him and when he did he frowned confused. "Leo? What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice still unsteady.

"I healed you" Leo answered, hurt that Chris called him by his first name again. But after all he deserved it. His reaction earlier that day when he found out about him was just unpardonable. Just like the way his had treated him the last year. "Chris I – " he began but he was quickly cut off.

"Save it, Leo" Chris said harshly. "I just called you because I had no other choice. If you believe me or not, I'm here to save Wyatt and I'll do that no matter how much you hate me..."

"I don't hate you" Leo interrupted him. He felt a pain in his heart and wondered if it was his own or his son's. He figured it was both. "I know that I was a damn asshole today just like the whole last year, but I..." He stopped for a second. He wanted to say 'but I didn't know who you are', but he knew that was no excuse. He _should have_ known it. He had felt it from the beginning. "There's no excuse for how I acted" he then admitted. "But I want to ask you for a second chance Chris. I'm your father and I certainly don't hate you. I know that you have no reason to believe me when I say that I love you, but I do know that you feel the connection between us too or else your call couldn't have reached me the way it did."

Chris shrugged. "Maybe, but it's not important anyways" he said and started to orb away but Leo quickly reached forward and grabbed Chris' orbs to force him back. Chris winced when he appeared and backed away from his father. "What the hell was that for?" he asked angrily.

Leo hesitated a second before he said "Chris please, I know that you love me too or..."

"Do you really think that?" Chris interrupted him with a snort. "Well newsflash for you, I don't. And don't give me this whole crap about this stupid connection between us or that you love me, because it doesn't matter to me."

Leo swallowed before he asked "Then why did you call me dad?"

"I told you before that I just called you because I had no other choice" Chris snapped at him. "Don't worry, I won't bother you again."

"Chris I _want_ to be bothered if you're hurt. Because _if you believe it or not_, I care about you" Leo told him and tried to sound as convincing as possible. When Chris just continued to stare at him coldly he reached forward to hug his son.

Chris was completely taken aback when Leo put his arms around him. Part of him wanted to hug his father back and believe what he told him, but the other part screamed at him that he shouldn't let Leo fool him and make him vulnerable. After a few moments he tried to free himself out of Leo's grasp. "Let me go" he demanded icely when his father hold onto him.

"Chris, _why did you call me dad_?" Leo asked him, releasing his son reluctantly.

"I – you... I just" Chris stammered, totally stunned when he saw tears glistening in his father's eyes. Was he really hurt by the way he acted? No, why would he? But suddenly he too felt the connection between them kicking in and a new pain spread in his heart. But this kind of pain was familiar to him. It was the fear and pain of rejection. Chris tried to ignore it and spoke again "I just wanted..."

"Chris stop" Leo interrupted him. "I want to hear the truth. I feel this connection between us and I know you feel it too. I felt it from the moment I met you and I know that it was the worst thing I ever did in my entire life to ignore it. But I can only make it up to you if you let me. I would do _everything_ so that you would give me a second chance. I may not deserve it but I know that you want this as much as I do, so please, if not for me then for yourself, let me try."

Chris was torn apart. He wanted so badly to believe his father. Believe that he cared about him – even loved him. But he couldn't get Leo's almost disgusted expression out of his mind when Piper had confirmed that he was his son. "You don't even want me as your son" he said bitterly. "We may have this weird connection but that doesn't mean anything..."

"I means a lot" Leo cut him off. "I've felt this connection to Wyatt from the moment Piper told me about him, from the moment I started to love him. You may not believe _me_, but you can't deny the fact that we can only use this connection if we're using it for its rightful purpose. To steady our connection as father and son." Leo could see the uncertainy in his son's eyes and continued "I would have never been able to feel your pain if you're not aware of all of this."

Chris wanted to snap at him, do something so he would leave him alone, but against his will he started to believe his father. He started to believe in the connection between them and he had to admit that it felt good to do it. "I missed you" he suddenly said, before he could stop himself.

"What?" Leo asked confused, but somehow happy about what Chris had just said.

Chris hesitated a second before he answered "The only reason why you felt our connection in beginning was that I forgot to shut myself out of it. I was used to rely on it, rely on you. I missed this in the last year."

Leo was stunned for a second but then a smile spread across his face. "Well, you don't have to miss it any longer" he said and put a hand on Chris' shoulder, which his son didn't backed away from. "I'm here for you. You can rely on me, that's what I'm here for, son."

Chris returned his smile. He had missed this a lot. His father hadn't been there for him in the last years of his life, but somehow it was understandable that after Piper's death and Wyatt's turning his priorities changed. He had always been angry at him for not being there for him then, but he couldn't deny the truth in Leo's words or that once his father had really loved and cared about him. His childhood had been pretty happy, his dad had been around and Wyatt hadn't showed his evil side yet. Now that he felt the connection between Leo and himself grow stronger again he could easily remember all of this stuff and it gave him new hope for the future. "Thanks dad" he whispered and this time he hugged his father back when he threw his arms around him.

The End

Hope you enjoyed it. I don't really know why I wrote this but the idea to the story had been in my mind for a while and I finally decided to write it down. Please tell me what you think about it.


End file.
